1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to viewing carrels for audio-visual reproduction and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved carrel apparatus in combination with television tape playback apparatus for viewing selected subject matter upon payment of money, e.g., selected golf lesson materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of carrel device, including carrels in combination with certain particular teaching and message apparatus for delivery of information in the privacy of a carrel or booth. Some pertinent disclosures relating to the present form of information storage and retrieval are illustrated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,775 (Lemelson); 3,911,204 (Spinelli); and 3,757,037 (Bialek); further, the Warner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,118 discloses a coin operated video playback system, much on the order of the conventional jukebox. However, there is no teaching known to Applicant that is directly related to the combination aspects of the privacy carrel with money validated playback of selected prerecorded television segments.